Another Life
by kage1
Summary: After Enishi's failed jinchuu he met Kaoru again in the most unusual circumstance; creating another life for them both. E/K
1. Default Chapter

Another life By kage  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, so don't sue. I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
Authors Notes: I've enjoyed reading RK fanfics for a few years now and finally decided to write my first one. Although I love K&K or B&K fics. I'm simply drawn to E/K.  
  
This is an E & K fic. The story is supposed to happen a few years after K&K got married. I just thought I'd explore this storyline and see what happens. Those who would like to email me, do so at ingga@indiatimes.com. Thanks.  
Chapter 1  
  
Kaoru was on deck enjoying the breeze and letting her vision settle on the calm sea. It was in this rare moment of solitude that Kaoru welcomed the lulling sound of the waves. With her hand on the railing, the other gently putting her tresses in place as the gentle wind greeted her, she contemplated the events during their vacation with a satisfied smile. Her smile got even wider as she thought of her husband and child.  
  
Kenji's probably giving Kenshin a lot of trouble. He certainly has too much energy sometimes, butI guess all five-year olds are like that. She smiled at the thought and shook her head, remembering her son's endless chatter about exploring the engine room and the rest of the ship due to his earlier encounter with the captain. Not taking no for an answer, he excitedly dragged his father to begin their exploration.  
  
In a few minutes the ship will leave for Tokyo, taking them safely home. They already stayed an extra two days at the Aoiya due to Kenji's constant pleading to extend their vacation. The proud mother smiled remembering his son's ingenious way of persuasion. She couldn't believe he hid from them, knowing that his worried parents wouldn't think of leaving Kyoto without him. This vacation has been good for us. I wonder if I can persuade Kenshin to take another one on our anniversary.  
  
However her moment of reverie was disturbed by a loud explosion coming from somewhere below. The passengers on deck where all distressed at the sound, and the rising panic evident in their voices as thin smoke emerging from below the ship indicating signs of fire.  
  
Kaoru had no time to assess the situation because few seconds after the explosion the alert was sounded ordering the passengers not to panic and to leave the ship immediately without further questions. A crewman announced that the ship's engine was having trouble and his crew was investigating the cause of it. He would have said some more if not for another explosion inside, louder than the first one, causing the ship to shake and everybody was knocked off balance.  
  
Kaoru found herself on the floor, panic etched on her face. Now all sensible thinking that remained on her consciousness was gone and now replaced with fear. Kenshin. Kenji. in the engine room. That was her only thought when she tried to push against the sea of people, who were hurrying to leave the ship before another explosion occurred.  
  
Kaoru found out that she couldn't get anywhere unless she flew above the mass of bodies trying to get out of the ship. I can't even move. "Let me pass!" Her shout drowned from the voiced panic of the crowd. Mou! I have to find them! They could be injured somewhere down there. I'm not leaving without them. Already smoke clouded her vision, as her direction opposed the panic stricken passengers, others bumping and some concerned enough to tell her to get out of the ship before it's too late.  
  
After a few minutes of struggling against the current of bodies moving against her, she managed to get herself in the area of the dinning hall shouting frantically the two names dearest to her.  
  
"Kenshin! Kenji!"  
  
Panic gripped her heart finding no answer to her call. Why do they have to tour the stupid ship and explore stupid engine room? Baka, baka, baka! Two more halls to go then I'll...Clang! Clang! She stopped and listened to the sound of .. Clang! Clang! Clang! . . . sword fighting. Kenshin! Without another thought she opened the door leading to the sound and her temper flared.  
  
"Mou! I've been so worried looking for you and here you are fighting ..." her ranting was momentarily stopped, eyes wide and her mouth remained open for the briefest second and, with the hint of confusion, uttered the name of the man in front of her...  
  
"Enishi?"  
  
Next chapter.  
  
Thanks for reading. What do you think? Email me at ingga@indiatimes.com. 


	2. Chapter 2

Another life By kage  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, so don't sue. I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Enishi faced the madman who wanted his blood. For the later this was a game for domination, a lust for control, and a desire for revenge but for silver- haired man, who was once mad enough to plot the destruction of a man, this was a way of atoning for the blood that he spilt.  
  
Unyielding swords clashed as their principles did.  
  
The tiger knew that this was not a meeting of chance but a planned operation with only one goal, his death; though not content enough to kill him but drag other innocents. In their many encounters, he had long realized that his opponent had no respect for human life and this was what angered him whenever their paths cross. This was akin to facing. fighting. hating what he once was. Once he claimed a sinister look and calculated smirk, which only ended in despair.  
  
Enishi's thoughts were on escaping as the two battled, slicing every furniture in the room into a mess of firewood and junk. A larger room would have faced the same fate. His men are probably prowling about. I have to make this quick. The unfortunate room did not give them the freedom to fight. Besides that, Enishi knew that ship was going to sink any minute.  
  
"Are you really this desperate to kill me, Daimaru?" the silver-haired man uttered as they circled each other, sword on each hand, poised to give a deadly blow at a moment of weakness.  
  
"You're bad for my business, Yukishiro!" the other man snapped bitterly as he lunged at the man responsible for the decline of his business.  
  
The lethal slash was met with an equal aggression as their swords clashed again and again to gain the upper hand.  
  
However, the fighters' focus was disrupted by an angry outburst of a woman. The two swordsmen stopped their assault to glare at the intruder who interrupted them. A woman Enishi once knew. Kamiya. Kaoru.  
  
"Enishi?" her voice carried a tone of disbelief.  
  
For a few seconds they all just stood frozen on their position.  
  
Although, Enishi and Daimaru would have continued if not for another explosion, outbalancing all three, sending Kaoru colliding to Daimaru's form.  
  
"Pretty," Daimaru uttered as he grabbed the woman, who struggled to free herself from his grasp.  
  
"Get your hands off me! Onegai. I have to.ahhh" her words were cut off as another explosion rocked her balance.  
  
Iya! Kenshin. Kenji. I can't lose you both. NO! I can't . Her anguished thoughts tormented her as they were silenced by her captor, as he gave her two blows at the back of her head, producing a loud thump, knocking her out cold. She lay unmoving on the floor, her body now closer to Enishi's adversary. The other man, equally tall as Enishi, caught the recognition between the woman and his enemy and played this card to his advantage. He bent towards Kaoru's body on the floor and removed the ebony strands that covered her face to better look at her.  
  
"Yours?" the other man smirked, admiring . desiring this lovely young woman, hoping to anger his sworn enemy even more. However Enishi gave him an unconcerned look and refused to respond to the taunting.  
  
"I always suspected that you have this exquisite taste in women, don't you agree?" Daimaru continued as he looked at the woman with covetous eyes.  
  
"You've been stealing what's mine lately. Now wouldn't it be fair if I take something or should I say someone that's yours and add her to my.." He didn't even finish as Enishi launched his strike, drawing his enemy away from the unconscious Kaoru.  
  
"Daimaru, you leave her out of this!" he growled at the man with an expression of pure rage etched on his face.  
  
"Women are the reason we're fighting silly man!" Daimaru snapped, completely ignored Enishi's deadly glare, then sneered as he continued, "Don't you agree?" He further mock taunt as he evaded the silver-haired man's sword.  
  
They would have fought to the death had the ship been in good condition but the explosion damaged it and the sea was more than ready to swallow its victim. Knowing that anytime they will sink with the ship, Enishi, aimed at his enemy's midsection sending him flying across the room and landed with a thud among the unfortunate furniture. Without any second thought Enishi picked up the Kamiya woman and carried her out of the sinking ship.  
I swear on my brother's grave.. we'll meet again Yukishiro and there will be no escape next time. This was the silent promise the growling man engraved in his mind. Daimaru was not a man to be discouraged by one failed mission. The fact that Yukishiro escaped only fueled his determination to plan the next operation, hoping to settle the score. Soon brother..I'll send the man responsible for your death to hell. He eyed the surroundings, ignoring the commotion he had caused. The explosion and a sinking ship was already drawing quite a crowd. In Daimaru's logic, there was no need to hasten the hunt for one man, his confidence in their aligned plans reeks success. With a flick of his finger, one of his subordinates approached him and waited for instructions.  
  
"Have the carriage ready. I'm sure he has already escaped, let's not waste time searching the area. Tell the others we'll regroup in two days to prepare another batch of the merchandise," Daimaru said with a commanding tone.  
  
No further orders were needed, within a few minutes the people responsible for the terrible disaster left the port leaving no trace.  
--Two days later--  
  
In the break of dawn, the shrine was completely surrounded by a thin fog, enhancing sacredness of the place. The site it presented was more like an image in a dream than a place attached to the real world. In front of the shrine was a man in black pants and white gi, meditating thru the meditative art he was performing, called Tai chi. Conscious thought of his bodily movements is no longer his concern, the forms of the art were already instinctive, and his only concern now is achieving a sound mind. With eyes closed, Enishi moved slow and graceful, hearing nothing but his breathing and the sound of the breeze.  
  
It was amazing that this man could find peaceful moments such as this, despite the suffering he has endured. Not so long ago, he was on the brink of madness and with only one thing on his mind..Revenge. Years of preparation ended in failure that left him broken and even more lost. If not for the incident with the slave traders and meeting the Shinto priest, Tanabe-san, he would have continued to remain without direction.  
  
The Shinto priest has made him remember many things, those which he chose to ignore. These past few years he had undergone the most difficult and painful task; to redeem what was left of his soul and along with it his sanity.  
  
Nearing the end of his meditation, he opened his eyes and stood unmoving for a few minutes. Whatever he experienced in China, he was glad for learning this method. After a moment of peace, his mind turned to his current dilemma. What to do with the Kamiya woman when she wakes up? The thought of sending her to Battousai, were ever he is, with a fever seemed cruel. The wise thing to do now is wait until she wakes up. With that resolve he proceeded to walk down the Shrine steps and check on the woman's health.  
  
Enishi found the raven-haired patient in the middle of the room, resting on the futon, unaware of what has happened to her for the past few days. He immediately closed the shouji, careful not to let the cold air enter the room. As he neared the sleeping patient, the same question that has been plaguing his mind for the past few days popped up for the nth time. Why is her presence bothering me?  
  
If it were another woman, I wouldn't be so disturbed, but this is Battousai's woman. Why did I bring her with me? He paused to think and felt something heavy weighing on his chest as his mind searched for any reason of this strange feeling.  
  
This one question had a logical answer. If I left her somewhere near the shore.. Daimaru and his men would have found her unconscious. With that thought he shuddered at what that sick man can do to young women. That alone was reason enough to save her from his enemy. But however reasonable his intentions for bringing the one-time victim of his revenge, he was not comfortable that she was with him and in his care. He didn't have to contemplate long, he already knew the answer but the readiness to face something terribly true was now the issue in question. The Kamiya woman's presence reminded him of his pain and his consuming hatred for one man. Her mere presence unsettled everything, triggering painful memories and unwanted emotions.  
  
His effort to change and find salvation meant so little now because he still hasn't faced the people he almost destroyed, making his redemption incomplete and guilt taking bit by bit the peace of mind he struggled for. Her presence is like a shadow, haunting him. Making his mind is restless simply because he hasn't made his peace with her or . . . with the others.  
  
Enishi resolve to make that bit of peace with her by at least tending the sick woman. Still with a fever. She'll probably think I abducted her again. Enishi silently thought as he tended her burning head with a damp cloth. I never thought she'd develop a fever and remain unconscious until now. Kuso!...I never thought I'd meet her again, least of all tending her fever. But this a small price to pay for what I've done to her in the past. He sighed heavily and continued on his task. Yukiko-sama and the healer said she'll recover quickly, if she is tended properly. Being the temporary nurse was his job for two days since he got back from the ship incident.  
  
On that span of time, he managed to tell Tanabe-san very little about his presence and his purpose. The priest was wise enough not to ask further, his only concern is helping this young man regardless of the kind of trouble his in.  
  
Flashback. Enishi's exhausted arms carried Kaoru's body into the shore. Out of breath and numb, he laid down on the sand to rest for a bit with the raven-haired woman on top of him. Now what to do? Take her or. His thoughts remained unfinished as a man kneeled beside him to help him up.  
  
"Boss, he's really out to get you this time! Who's the woman? Another one of his victims?" the new comer asked, shaking his head and took the burden from Enishi.  
  
"There's no time to lose! His men will flock to this place any minute now and search the entire city for any trace of you. We must go at once!" He announced knowing that his comrade also knew this dangerous fact fully well.  
  
"The girl,.. Hitoshi, she's not involved in any of this" Enishi, out of breath, tried to explain.  
  
"Boss when it comes to that bastard, all women are involved. And right this moment she isn't safe to be left alone with Daimaru's men prowling about."  
  
With out much said they all went taking the oblivious Kaoru with them. The carriage zoomed as Enishi instructed his trusted driver to take the direction of a certain shrine, home of an old friend the Shinto priest Tanabe Hideaki, knowing that they will be safe there for a bit. It was only when they reached the gates of the temple that Enishi noticed that Kaoru was still out cold but somewhat shivering due to her damp clothes. He found the priest sweeping the front of the shrine quite surprised at this visit from the stranger who once saved his daughter from human traders.  
  
"Tanabe-san, my apologies for disturbing you but . . ." Enishi started to explain still carrying the unconscious woman as he bowed to the elder man.  
  
"Not too long ago I offered you my service, and it is an honor for me to fulfill that oath. You once helped my family and now it is my turn to help you," the Shinto priest solemnly replied as he bowed back and called his wife, Yukiko, to take care of their unexpected guests.  
  
Before following the priest, Enishi turned to Hitoshi saying, "Go now and tell the chief not to worry, I'll stay here for a while. I'll send word to you in a weeks time." With that last instruction, his companion left the vicinity as fast as lightning. End of flashback.  
  
He sighed at the memory and continued to play nurse. For a moment he thought of his sister. Nee-san, will you at least smile for me now. I have done much to let go of my madness. He sighed at the memory. He once said that I have to let go of my hate and strive for a new life if not for my sake, for the honor of your memory. He was right and I'm more assured that you approve of the way I'm living now... however dangerous my so-called life is. Old habits die hard, ne?! It still hurts to remember you though . that I can't make you smile anymore, because you were killed by..His usual guarded eyes now reflected disturbance and buried feelings. Despite his desire to atone for his crimes, the issue of Battousai is still a bitter pill to swallow.  
  
This woman stirred up strong emotions within him and despite the painful memory that accompanied it, Kaoru also evoked memories of tenderness buried in his mind. With her presence he is forced to face his ghosts again. Truly Tanabe- sensei, salvation doesn't come cheap. Images flooded through his mind . a sick boy who would drive the nurse mad but be an angel when it's his sister taking care of him; a sister cuddling him to sleep because he was shivering so much despite the blankets over him; and a worried boy taking care of his sick sister making sure she eats enough.  
  
"DAME!" Shouting with much agony in his voice, making him throw the damp cloth across the room. Nee-san .. That boy. . . he no longer exist. With that he got up beside Kaoru and abandoned his task due to his unsettled emotions.  
Her lids were heavy but she was determined to view her surroundings. Blinking several times to adjust her gaze to the morning light, she turned to her side only to find out that the simple movement made her whole body ache. Her complaint at her immobility made audible by a soft groan. She now wondered why she felt so exhausted with her muscles somewhat numb. Where am I?I don't.? What's the matter with me? Her hazy thoughts and her minor discomfort however, did not prevent the waken woman from sitting up. Slowly rubbing her eyes and looking around she noticed that she was inside a small room and beside her futon was another, already without its occupant. Images flashed before her but not making any sense to her at all. .. Rooms, smoke and a young man with glasses and silver hair fighting another. That brief vision caused her to whimper and clutch her head from the sudden pain. "Itai!" What's happening? The headache passed and with an unclear mind she tried to place that image in her memory but failed and only gained another headache accompanied by another groan. Unnoticed by the groaning woman the shouji opened and a man stepped inside the room.  
  
Enishi was slowly making his way to Kaoru's room and heard her audible distress. Opening the shouji Enishi found Kaoru, sitting up on the futon and clutching her head in pain.  
  
"So, you're awake now, that's a good sign," he spoke gently, with an expression of wariness and concern.  
  
Her headache forgotten, she looked up startled. For several seconds she just stared at the man, her eyes flashed emotions and unspoken questions. While she stared, the tall man with silver hair continued to talk to her about having a fever and resting some more. She barely paid attention to his last sentence which has something about not being hurt and a name. Who is this man? He seemed to know me demo.. In her mind she tried to search a name for this man but realized . There's nothing! How can that be? Names, faces.. Nothing! She paid no attention to his approach to search her brain again for a name to fit the face of this tall man. Then it dawned on her and she recoiled as if the approaching man intended to hurt her.. Nothing. No! No! Dare? That last word directed to her much more than to the stranger in front of her. Shaking her head, she looked down at her hands and stilled her tears.  
  
The man noticed her immediate distress and tried to assure her. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. I'll send you back to Himura as soon as you can stand." He paused observing that Kaoru was not paying attention. "Kamiya?......Kaoru?" This drew no reaction from her. Thinking that she's still affected by the fever, he tried calling her name again but she didn't even look at him. Irritated, this time he shook her quite roughly and shouted her name.  
  
"KAORU!." The shout was a mistake, because now she was ready to cry in front of him. Kuso he cursed inwardly, now she's going to cry. Thinking that he was the cause of her current behavior, he got up from his kneeling position, just beside her futon, to leave her be until she was ready to listen.  
  
"Onegai. Don't go, don't leave me," she pleaded as some tears trailed down her cheeks. The fact that she can't remember anything, not even her name is becoming more real by the second. At this moment panic, confusion, and fear are nesting slowly in her mind and assaulting her vulnerable state, sending more tears flowing.  
  
Enishi surprised at her request kneeled beside her again. He was now confused by the cause of her tears. Hating to see a woman cry, he tried to calm her down. "DAME!" Realized that he said the word with an air of command and knowing that sounding angry and irritated will not quiet her sobs, he tried a second time. "Shhh, don't cry, as I said before, I'm not going to hurt you. Understand." He said with every ounce of gentleness he can muster.  
  
Recognizing concern behind his words, she nodded as she wiped her tears with the sleeve of her yukata. Then she went back to stare at him. For several seconds they just stared at each other. Enishi had the strangest feeling that Kaoru was looking at him without recognition and while her eyes reflected her troubled emotions and wordless questions, his reflected coolness and annoyance for being stared at. The silence seemed deafening, so before her temper flares and barrage him with questions, he opted to reassure her and explain her being here in this house.  
  
"Kamiya. Kaoru... Kaoru-san, you can think whatever you like. But let me just stress this. it's not my fault you got hurt, so.." He said plainly and stopped. She's not listening again. ..  
  
Kamiya . Kaoru.. Kaoru. my name? her mind silently acknowledged. Demo.Who are you? His other words were unheard and now noticed that he stopped.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I wasn't paying attention, ..but can you tell me. Kamiya. Kaoru. Is that my name? I don't remember." And looked directly at him while trying hard not to cry this time.  
  
Enishi was surprised at her question and a bit annoyed thinking that she was mocking him or that the fever damaged her brain. He just stared at her refusing to reply to her stupid question. The question remained unanswered so she decided to ask another, which shocked her companion even more.  
  
"And do I know you?"  
On to the next chapter. Your comments will be most welcome. Some might not like Kaoru's amnesia, but as I've said I'm exploring this possibility. 


End file.
